


It's A Tough Job, But Somebody Has To Do It

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tough life, being on SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Tough Job, But Somebody Has To Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this trick before, but hey – wishful thinking time.

Jack shifted, stretching his left leg out until the muscles were taut, and then letting it drop. That knee always played up. "Ah, god."

To his left, Sam sighed. Daniel, one over from Sam, mumbled something that sounded like agreement. To Jack's right, Teal'c said, "Indeed."

There was silence for a while.

"You think they'll make us wait for the council's decision for long?" asked Sam, tiredness in her voice.

"Y'mor said it'd only be a day or so," said Daniel, without opening his eyes.

A longer, more thoughtful silence.

"Is there... any possibility it'll take longer?" asked Sam, tentatively.

Daniel, sensing scrutiny, opened his eyes and blinked at the three people looking at him. He shrugged. "I could... talk to Y'mor," he said. "Find out more about how the," he waved one hand, vaguely, "legal stuff works." It wasn't the most eloquent he'd ever been, but he couldn't seem to summon the energy right now.

Jack settled back, closing his eyes again. "You do that," he said.

Peaceful silence settled again.

Jack's hand, questing to the right, found the rough skin of the one of the husks that held their drinks. He lifted it to his lips, eyes still closed, and was just about to take a sip when a hand clamped around his wrist, with just enough pressure to suggest the word 'snap'.

He opened his eyes quickly, to find himself on the receiving end of a Very Intimidating Glare.

Teal'c took the drink from his hand, and replaced it with Jack's own – considerably less full – one. Jack eyed Teal'c's drink sadly. "I only wanted a sip."

"If you require further refreshment, O'Neill, I suggest you fetch it yourself."

Jack squinted into the bright sunlight. Further down the golden sands of the beach, just beneath a small group of fronded trees, there was a little bar. The building itself was concealed beneath a decorative covering of the colourful local fruits and flowers. Just beyond it, the green-blue sea curving gently around the little tropical paradise, filling the crystal blue sky with the rhythmic susurration of the waves.

Dammit, it had to be at least a hundred yards away.

He glanced to his left. Sam was drowsing, her mouth open slightly, and – more importantly – her drink resting unwatched in a bucket full of ice on the floor between their sunloungers. Using top secret skillz he might have learnt during his time in Black Ops, he reached out and snagged her drink. Ooh, it still had little bits of fruit floating in it and everything. He took a sip, and sighed with pleasure as the cool liquid trickled down his throat and refreshed his sun-heated body.

Ahhhhhhhhhh... bliss.

Then he shrieked like a girl when Sam upended the ice bucket all over him.

\---

END.


End file.
